


Milk and Honey

by Shadymsn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadymsn/pseuds/Shadymsn
Summary: Mason is a human with a thing for skeleton monsters and runs into Papyrus, more commonly known as Honey, at a party. They have an awesome time chatting it up plus a little more.Now can someone please get the guy my the fire pit to stop playing wonderwall? Fuck.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Milk and Honey

I was never one for parties but there I was feeling akward standing against a wall, seeing the humans and monsters intermingling on the dance floor. Which is all reality was just someone's living room with the coffee table pushed out of the way. A couple sat on the couch making out and I averted my eyes. It was getting a little cramped and the pounding music just made the headache come quicker. So I stepped outside to get some fresh autumn night air. A few party goers were gathered around a fire pit laughing and ah, there is the dude who brought the guitar but only knows how to play wonderwall. A bonfire classic.  
I scanned the backyard looking for a familiar face but none was to be found. However my eyes kept being drawn to a tall hooded figure leaned against the garden shed. My legs started movibg before i had even made the decision to visit said mysterious figure. As I got closer I noticed they were a skeleton monster. *Oh no*  
"Some party huh?" I tried to break the ice as I fumbled to find my footing and not so gracefully wound up leaned against the wall beside them.  
I internally cringed as I realized that this person was just taking a smoke break and probably just wanted to be alone. They blew out a heavy puff of smoke.  
"You think? Honestly this is one of the weaker ones Alphys has thrown. Wanna puff?"  
I politely declined, "You know the host?"  
"Yea, Al and I go way back, even before the surface we were close. I'm Papyrus by the way, but most people call me Honey." He held out a boney hand. I gave it a quick shake.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I'm sweet." He cracked a smile at me and I could feel my face flush up. "So, tell me about you mysterious stranger."  
"Oh um, I'm Mason. I'm human, I think?"  
"Cool."  
An akward moment of silence washed over us.  
".... I'm a guy by the way, a trans guy actually so."  
"Cool, uh, I'm a guy too, I think? I might be agender but whatever you know?"  
"Cool."  
Another wave of silence. I slid down to the ground half-way to collapsing in on myself. The distant sound of the music playing mixed with the crackling of the fire and party chatter hit my ears.  
"Hey," Honey flicked what I could only assume was his cigarette onto the wet grass. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"  
I nodded and he was there and back in a flash of an eye. He handed my drink and I started chugging.  
"Whoa there! You good man?" He asked, sliding down to sit next to me.  
I shrugged "Home stress, Work stress, Stress stress."  
"Understandable sir." Honey clinked his plastic cup to mine and took a gulp.  
Our moment was interrupted by the sound of the garden shed opening. A couple peaked their heads around the side and dropped some money to Honey.   
"Thanks dude."  
"No problem, now get out of here." Honey waved them off.   
I looked at him with a really confused expression.  
"Shag shed." He lightly knocked on the siding of the small building.  
"Excuse me?" I laughed a little. "Wait, people pay you to fuck in a shed?"  
"Give me some credit now. I spruced it up, there is a proper bed and shit. And I gaurd it from voyeuristic fucks."  
"Not really doing a good job if I'm still here huh?"  
He chuckled, "I had a feeling you didn't come over here to peak in on whatever was going on in there. So I didn't have to scare you off."  
We started to finally hit it off, as the night went on a small pile of cups accumulated around us. I had found myself scooting closer and closer to the skeleton, eventually resting my head on him for a little bit.  
"You know what?" He asked.  
"Hm?"  
"You are pretty cute..."  
My heart rate shot up as I stared at him. "Um, you are too, actually..."  
"Wanna make out?"  
I could feel my face practically burst into flames at the question.  
"I-i fuck, yeah"  
The kiss started soft and tender, hands only gently caressing each other's features. Honey's grip tightened on my hip as his other hand fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I had no such self contol, with one of mine already having found it's way up his hoodie and gently tracing his spine.  
We pulled away moments later, both looking like a hot mess. A beat of silence passed and we both started to laugh.  
"That was fun. I don't think I've ever kissed a skeleton before."  
"Oh god I wish I could say the same about humans, but I would haven been glad to have you as my first."  
The night went on as we chatted away, the fire and party died down as the sun threatened to come up over the distant hill. We parted ways and... I forgot to get his number. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god it's back! This time I said fuck it and I'm truly being myself in this fic. Thank you for the kind words about the last time I wrote this fic, I still have it in my own personal collection but I didn't feel right having it up here and in portraying Honey the way I did with the first interaction.   
> Anyways in this rewrite I want to keep the same kind of feel and setting(s) i was going for in the previous version.   
> I apologize for this chapter being relatively short but thank you for reading! I cherish every comment I get. If you really enjoyed my fic please bookmark it for more chapters to come!


End file.
